spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon
Leon is the secondary protagonist of Tales of Dawn and is a good friend of Dawn. He is a small green and yellow sea snake, usually resting on Dawn's shoulders. Personality Leon is normally a friendly sea snake and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. He cares about Dawn ever since the day they first meet, astonished by her ability to turn from human to mermaid. When asked to come with her to find her father since he knew the way to Atlantis, Leon hesitated, knowing it was not going to be an easy trip for the young girl. However, he could not bring himself to say no. Along the way, he tries to protect her, only to either draw back in fear or end up whacked away. He enjoys exercising his mind, usually found with a puzzle, a game of cards, or chess. Looks Leon is about the average size of a regular snake, having no arms and legs. He is green with yellow hollow diamonds going down his back. Trivia * Leon is usually seen wrapped around Dawn's shoulders; on one occasion, he disguised himself as a scarf. * Even though timid and not a fighter, Leon has great speed, which offers as a great distraction that gets Dawn out of trouble. * Leon may unintentionally lead someone to fear a being, real or fictional, with his detailed discriptions. For example, he sparked Dawn's fear of Savantia when they found Triton by explaining her rage-filled jealousy of other women being near her husband. Another instance was him recounting a ghost story to her and Pallas when they attempted to run away, which actually aided in them wanting to go back home. Quotes (Episode: Hot Heads) Leon: (on the walkie-talkie) You snuck in the palace?! Through Princess Pallas' bedroom?! Dawn: If it lightens the situation a little, she was fast asleep. Leon: The fact that you said 'was' does not mean she's fast asleep now! Dawn: Of course... (sees Pallas behind her, wide awake) she... is. Leon: (deadpan tone) She's awake, isn't she? Dawn: Yes, yes she is. (Episode: Reunion) Dawn: (gasps in fear as she sees Savantia) Leon: (pops out from behind her shoulder) Hey Dawn, what's gotten you- (sees Savantia and screams) AAAAAHHHHHH!! YANDERE QUEEN!! Dawn: A yan-what? Leon: You have a lot to learn... if we survive. (Episode: Darkness Calls) Dawn: Don't tell me you have doubts about the plan now? Leon: Dawn, we're dealing with the son of a storm-producing yandere queen and an angel-turned-merman psychopath, raised most of his life by the angel of genocide! How should I not have doubts that this plan is even going to work?! Dawn: Not to change the subject or anything, but I'd prefer you'd not call Mom a yandere. (Episode: Mother's Needs) Leon: You both tried to build a treehouse? Dawn: Key word, (with air quotes) 'tried.' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Esa6426 Category:Fanon Characters